


Seven years of waiting

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: The ICW is hosting a conference in wizarding Britain. The company that Hermione works for wants her to go as their representative. The only problem? Hermione hasn’t willingly set foot in Britain in seven years. She attends the conference reluctantly.He’s never forgotten Hermione Granger—who could? No one had known where the witch had disappeared to, and Merlin knew he’d tried to find her, but now here she was at the ICW conference. He has two weeks to make her his and convince her to stay in Britain for good.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Daphne Greengrass, Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this little story to my good friend NathanielCardeu who is always there for me to bounce ideas off of! He was also the reason this even got finished! When given the choice of all my unfinished WIP's this was the one he got most excited about! Thank you buddy!! I hope you like the finished article!
> 
> Big thanks as ever to my beta Red! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Seven years was a long time. A lot could happen in seven years. Her entire school years were done and dusted within seven years. She made friends, lost friends, found love and lost love in the space of those seven years and now, well now she had to return to the place she had told herself she wouldn't go back to.

Seven years ago she had lost her best friend and her fiancé to a rogue band of snatchers and death eaters. In seven minutes, all she had gained in her seven years at Hogwarts had been obliterated.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had lost their lives fighting the war that had supposedly ended.

She hadn't been able to handle her own grief, let alone the grief of the Weasleys, who had not only lost their son but also their son in law. Ginny had lost a brother and her husband and was looking to Hermione to help her through it since she had pretty much lost the same.

But she couldn't help herself, let alone anyone else. The media and the public were unhelpful as well, she couldn't go anywhere without having her photo taken, or someone trying to speak to her and ask her how she was. It all got to be too much.

So she had left.

She had left seven years ago and had sworn never to return, and she had kept that promise to herself, she had contacted the Weasley's once she had settled but had only told them that she was safe and that she couldn't come back as the thought of being there without Harry and Ron was just too difficult.

She knew they would be upset and angry with her, but she had let it go, let go of her second family like she had her own when she couldn't restore their memories. But it was a sacrifice she'd had to make for her own sanity.

She hadn't even moved that far away. Dublin had called to her, and she loved the hustle and bustle of the busy city. So different to that of London. She had visited Dublin many times as a child with her parents, and when she was deciding where to flee to, it had been the only place that seemed to fit.

Dublin had a small wizarding population, and she thankfully bumped into no one she knew for a good few years. Then two years ago, she had met Niall. Niall Lucas was a wealthy, attractive lawyer who had transferred to the Irish Division of his firm. They had met when Hermione's company required legal advice in which he specialised in.

He had pursued her, even after he had finished his work and eventually his perseverance had won him the ultimate prize, after a stressful day at work she had finally agreed to go on a date with him.

They hadn't looked back since.

He had asked her to move in with him a few weeks back, and now her house was half filled with boxes. She had agreed, it was the natural thing to do next.

Once she returned from this blasted ICW Conference, she would move into Niall's home, and they would start the next chapter of their lives together. She just wished she was more excited at the prospect.

\-------

Seamus Finnegan stood outside of a fairly nondescript looking building alongside his colleague and best friend, Dean Thomas. It was early, he reckoned it could be no later than six am. They had started work this morning at five, and already he knew this day was going to be ridiculously long. He glanced across at Dean, who was playing with a lighter. The flame would flicker on and off as the clink of the lighter lid moved up and down, as it did so was the only sound that could be heard.

The ICW Conference was a big deal. Since he and Dean were a part of the Wizardgamot's security team, they were waiting for all the delegates to arrive. They were also arranging security for the various representatives that came from the companies that the Wizardgamot worked with.

The conference would last for two weeks and from the moment they arrived until the end all delegates and representatives would be under some form of security. Whilst Death Eaters and Voldemort were no longer a threat to the wizarding world, this was still a political conference, and there was always someone who wanted to spoil it.

Winter was coming, Seamus could tell. The October air had the first sign of Jack Frost's chill.

The chinking of the lighter was beginning to get annoying.

"Seriously, dude, quit it with the lighter already."

His voice in the quiet made Dean jump. "Sorry, man, I'm a bit distracted."

"I'd noticed, what's up? Problems at home?"

He wasn't sure what problems there could be, Dean lived alone after all, and as far as he was aware, his girlfriend was fairly easy going.

"Sort of, I want to ask Ginny to move in with me."

"Wow, mate, that's massive. Why am I only just hearing about this?"

"It's awkward. Sometimes I feel like I'm always competing with the ghost of Harry. I want us to move on."

"It's never easy to lose someone. It's not like they split up. But why haven't you asked her yet."

"Trying to find my balls? Think Harry took them with him."

Seamus laughed loudly. "Well you found them when you asked her out, so I'm sure he hasn't."

Dean smirked at him. "Yea, well... oh look, here they come."

Seamus turned his head to see that Dean was indeed right, a gaggle of witches had arrived simultaneously at the apparition point.

The morning silence was broken, and the working day began.

\------

Niall Lucas had expected his girlfriend to be long gone when he arrived at her home that evening. 

She had been due to leave at lunchtime to get to the ICW Conference. Leaving then would give her enough time to find her hotel and sort all that she needed to do before the conference actually started.

So he was nothing short of surprised when he found her angrily pacing her living room floor. Even when her anger wasn't directed towards him, he wasn't particularly fond of an angry Hermione. It usually meant that despite the fact that he hadn't done anything wrong, she could usually find something to be cross at him too.

He watched her for a moment. She was a beautiful woman, her curls effortlessly styled and reaching halfway down her back. Her face was always so animated, no matter what her mood. Even in sleep, her face was wondrous to watch, and he had many a time. He adored this woman, he just wished she would let him past those few final barriers she still held firmly in place.

His wonderings were soon interrupted as she noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Niall? What are you doing here?"

"I just came over to check the place, what with you being gone and all." He lied effortlessly, he was sure he should be more worried about how easily he lied to her. He had actually come round to finish packing her boxes. He was determined that in the two weeks she would be gone, her flat would be packed and unpacked at his house. He wanted to surprise her.

Luckily for him, she wasn't interested in his poor reasoning right now but more with what she was angry about.

"Well, as you can see, I haven't left. The bloody Ministry messed up my portkey, so now I'm waiting on a valid floo line. No one is supposed to be allowed to floo from a foreign country into the conference centre, it was meant to be portkey only."

"How long have you been waiting on the floo?" He moved into the room and walked towards her, moving to envelop her in his arms.

"Four hours, came her muffled reply from his chest."

"Oh my love," he soothed.

She pulled away from him again. "I wouldn't usually care, but this trip is massive for me, if this is how it's starting what on earth is this going to mean for the rest of it?!"

As she said this, a Patronus from the Ministry appeared.

"Floo passage is now open for Hermione Granger. It will close in five minutes." With a puff, it disappeared, and the room was quiet once more.

"Look, you will be fine, this is two weeks of which for the most of it you are going to be stuck in boring conferences. I don’t know what's got you so worked up about this trip, but I'm sure it will be just like the others you usually go on!”

She nodded her head at him, distracted he could tell.

"Now you need to breathe, calm down and get through that floo before you miss that as well."

"Thank you." She stepped back to him, allowed his arms to wrap around her, and offered him a chaste kiss and stepped into the fire.

"Oh and don't think I believe your checking up on my flat story, Lucas, it's full of holes." Was the last thing she said to him.

With the flat now empty he smirked and got to work.

\---------

Seamus was now working overtime. Damned portkey issues had meant that a handful of people had failed to arrive and now he was waiting to security check said few before his day could finish.

Dean was long gone and hopefully by now planning his speech to Ginny about moving in with him. Seamus had told him not to waste his time. Life was too short to waste. Seamus knew too well. He was divorced after all.

He looked around and saw a bench, might as well sit down until the floo network opened to allow these people through. He'd been on his feet all day after all.

He sat and allowed his mind to drift off back over the years since Hogwarts.

After the war he had moved briefly to Dublin, living the bachelor life in the bustling city centre. The bachelor life had admittedly consisted of drinking way too much and sleeping with many beautiful women, and if he was honest a few less beautiful women too. He hadn't been overly fussy in those days. Most of the women had been tourists, easily charmed by his accent alone. It helped that he had turned into a handsome young man with a few interesting scars, thanks to the Carrows, thrown in.

Then one night he had met someone from school, someone he had always had a soft spot for and they had nearly, very nearly in fact, gone all the way but something had held him back. At the worst possible time, he had grown a conscious and decided he didn't want to treat her the way he treated every other woman.

That blip changed him, and he decided it was time to move on and grow up. He moved back to London, moved in with Dean and soon they were working in Security for the Wizardgamot. It didn't take long for them both to be promoted, and soon they were leading all the security teams.

Two years after he moved back he had met Daphne Greengrass. She was a little stunner and after a whirlwind romance, a three-month whirlwind to be precise, they had married. Three years later, they were divorced. They had been happy at first, and despite the short length of time they had been together, they both knew what they wanted from their life together.

A year after their wedding, they had fallen pregnant, and both of them were thrilled. Life had been good until six months into the pregnancy they had lost the baby.

It had been a little girl, and they were devastated. Seamus who hadn't realised how much he wanted children until they were pregnant was a total mess.

From that point on, things got more difficult between them. The carefree laughter they had shared was gone, suddenly every little thing was difficult, a chore. They pulled away from each other and sought comfort and solace from others. Neither of them cheated on the other, but neither of them could find a way to help each other.

Two years later and things had gotten better and slowly during that time they began to re-find their way back to each other, and their life together had improved until Seamus found out about the ultimate betrayal.

Daphne had fallen pregnant again, but instead of telling Seamus, she had chosen to abort the baby.

Seamus couldn't face her after that. Without really finding out why he had filed for divorce, she had silently agreed to sign the papers, and they went their separate ways.

He knew now that she was living with Marcus Flint, and he genuinely hoped she was happy, but her betrayal of killing their second baby was just too much to bear. He wasn't pro or anti-abortion, never had been, but it was more about what her choices had meant to him, to them, that had hurt the most.

A year on and he was still single, not that that meant he was celibate. Just last night he had gone home with a very pretty young woman who had turned out to be a little animal under the sheets. Another reason why he needed to sit down. He was knackered.

He chuckled to himself out loud and brought his hands to his eyes to rub them, he sorely wished the floo would open soon. He desperately needed some sleep.

Just as he thought this, he saw the fire turn green. He stood quickly and rushed back to his post before the Wizard who had arrived had even stepped out of the fireplace.

"Good Evening, sir."

"Ah, well hopefully it will be, now that I'm finally here."

"Yes, sorry about that, if I could just grab your paperwork and then I shall assign your security details, and you can be on your way, there is a Witch out in the next room who will let you know all the conference details."

He took the papers that the man offered him and quickly did what he needed to. In the background, he saw the fire turn green again, and another wizard stepped out. Handing the papers back, he directed the first on his way and repeated the process five more times.

He was now waiting on the final delegate, and then he would be free, he sighed with relief as the fire turned green for the last time and watched as a witch stepped out. He saw her silky hair, well-cut robes that showed off her figure in all the right places and all of a sudden his inappropriate mind was working away again, waiting to see her face to confirm what the rest of her body had already shown him that she would be a stunner.

She turned to face him, and the look of shock that covered her pretty face must have mirrored his own.

"Hermione?!"

"Seamus?!"

They said in unison, in shocked voices.

His mind was running at a ridiculous pace. The last time he had seen Hermione Granger had been in Dublin seven years ago when he had stupidly let her leave his apartment fully clothed rather than taking her naked on the bed as they had both wanted only moments before. The fact that he knew exactly what lay underneath those well cut robes, only silenced him further.

Now here they stood in silence just staring at each other. Both probably guessing what was going through the other's mind.

Seriously one of them needed to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

“I'm here for the conference."

They said in unison again. It broke the ice, and he watched her blush and look away as he laughed.

"It's good to see you."

"You too, but please, no one is meant to know I'm here. I'm here for work, nothing else. I'm not sure I can face it."

He watched her face as pain flashed across it. He knew of her history, who didn't? That night they had nearly slept together had been a night that she would have regretted if they had, he knew that. She and Ron had had a fight, and they had split up in a moment of rage. A weekend away with the girls was a moment of near madness with him, and when she returned, she and Ron had kissed and made up.

He had been friends with Harry and Ron after all. He would never have forgiven himself for sleeping with his friend's girlfriend, no matter what state they were in at the time. Everyone knew Hermione and Ron would be together. Well until that awful day of course.

"Your secret is safe with me, Hermione."

"Thank you, Seamus."

He quickly took her papers off of her and processed them before handing them back and pointing her in the direction he had gestured all the others. She thanked him and headed off.

"Hey!" He called after her.

She turned to face him.

"Maybe we can grab a drink together before you go home?"

"Maybe." She called back before turning and walking away from him once more.

"Maybe indeed, my darling." He smirked to himself, heading to his own exit so he could finally go home for the night. Although now he wasn't so sure sleep would come as easy to him as he had initially thought.

\---------

Hermione looked around the hotel room she had been assigned. It was a bit too fancy for her tastes, but due to the portkey mess up she and the other seven delegates who had arrived late had all been upgraded to much posher rooms in the hotel. The bed was just extravagant in Hermione's opinion. With its opulent gold bed frame and plush throws and cushions. It wouldn't have looked out of place in a porn movie.

She snorted at the thought, she was pretty sure that was not the look the hotel was going for.

The one thing she certainly didn't mind was the large corner bathtub she had spotted in the bathroom, she loved nothing more than being able to soak in the bath, after a long day, with a good book. She wanted to visit Flourish and Blotts whilst she was here, she missed the shop that she had loved in her school days. The little bookshop in Dublin just wasn't the same. She knew she would have to clear it with the security before she could wander off though. She realised she hadn't even looked at who had been assigned to her group, although she admitted to herself, as she rifled through the paperwork, she would be surprised if she recognised anyone's name.

She found the piece of paper she was looking for and scanned for a name. There it was about halfway down in bold letters.

SEAMUS FINNEGAN

"Oh sweet Merlin." She sighed.

How on earth could she have been so unlucky that the first person she saw was someone she knew. She had wanted nothing more than to be anonymous here for these two weeks, and already one person too many knew she was here.

She trusted Seamus not to say anything but of all the people why did it have to be him?

She sat down on one of the pompous armchairs that took over the room and put her head in her hands as her mind travelled back to the last time she had seen Seamus.

She remembered it as if it was yesterday.

After a bust-up with Ron, she had talked Ginny and Luna into having a weekend away to Dublin with her. Luna had been five months pregnant at the time, so it certainly hadn't meant to be a drunken weekend. And it hadn't been for Luna, but Hermione and Ginny had partaken in trying all the Irish drinks. She had taken a particular liking to Guinness. Ginny, however, had preferred the whiskey and drank way too much of it.

At Eleven on their first night, a pregnant Luna and Hermione had dragged a drunken Ginny to bed and afterwards Luna had wished Hermione a goodnight and also headed to bed.

Hermione had been less inclined to sleep and had decided to go back down to the street in search of a nearby bar. She was a free and single woman, and she would do as she pleased after all.

The next thing she knew, she had been falling face first towards the floor when strong arms had caught her and pulled her up just in time.

She still remembered his words, spoken in his lovely Irish lilt.

"Now, now can't have that pretty face ruined by the pavement."

She had stuttered her thanks as she checked out her snapped heel, she still hadn't registered who it was at that point, but he had.

"Hermione?"

He had asked, and her eyes had found his, and she drank him in.

"Seamus?" She had questioned too loudly she remembered. He had steered her away towards the bar she had been heading to in the first place.

"At your service, milady!"

She had been taken aback by his transformation. When had he grown into, well, a man and a handsome one at that?

The evening had become a bit more a blur from that point, she remembered accepting an offer from him to buy a drink for her, and she remembered they had talked for what seemed like hours. She wasn't sure when their conversation had turned into some serious flirting which was followed up soon after by some pretty intense kissing.

From that point on though she remembered everything vividly, it was as if that night had been burned into her mind.

She had agreed to go back to his place, and they had stumbled through the streets of Dublin. His hand around her waist felt like it was burning her, she had felt the need to be as close to him as she physically could. She had been like a wild animal unleashed. As he had fiddled with the key in the door, she had found his mouth with hers again, and her back was against the door. His body pressed against hers as the door finally clicked open, and they had fallen through it.

His shirt was off before the door had even been locked and her hands explored his defined torso as his found the zip on her dress and released her from it.

She remembered his lips, they hadn't left hers, and in just her underwear and newly repaired heels, she had been backed up into his bedroom. Her hands had been fighting to free him from his trousers, and she remembered as the back of her legs had reached the bed his trousers were falling down around his ankles.

What happened next had been their reality check.

He had torn his mouth from hers and cupped her face in his hands.

"You're beautiful." She remembered the feeling those words had instilled in her, and she remembered watching him drinking the sight of her in.

The moment had been too long, and those few seconds of stillness had allowed the doubt and guilt to creep in.

Kissing him again, she had tried to push those niggles out. When his hands found themselves at her bra strap and had undone it with a quick flick of his fingers, she had almost caved. With his naked chest pressed flush against her own, she felt like she was on fire. She had sunk down onto the bed, pulling him with her, feeling his arousal rather than seeing it.

She had become lost to him again and moaned into his mouth. It was at that moment he had pulled away from her, and she watched realisation flood across his face. The doubt and guilt washed over her again as she realised she was laying there practically naked in front of him.

A few awkward seconds had passed between them before they had both started to make excuses, she had covered herself up, and he walked back to the hallway to pick up her dress. Handing it over, he grabbed his trousers and left her to change.

Minutes later, she was by the front door, and they were exchanging an awkward goodbye. He had offered to walk her home, but she had refused and said she needed the walk to clear her head. Thankfully he hadn't argued with her, and she had left.

A knock at her door brought her attention back to the present day, that had been seven years ago and was not relevant to their lives anymore. She was sure Seamus had forgotten all about it. The knock came again, and she realised she needed to move and answer the door.

She reached the handle and opened the door. She felt herself blush as the man she had just been thinking quite intimately about stood before her.

"So, how about that drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

Seamus had headed home and taken a rather cold shower. He had thought about Hermione over the years. Wondered where she had ended up. Every now and again, something would make him think back to that night, but if he was honest as much as he had wanted to have her, he had moved on.

Nobody had known where she had moved to after all. It was difficult to lust after someone when they weren't around.

Try telling his body that now though. The cold shower was doing very little to make his imagination or his body behave. She looked better than ever. His cock twitched, but he ignored it.

He pushed his hair back out of his eyes as the cold water sprayed down over him. He wanted to see her, no he needed to see her. He wanted to know her again, learn about her life now. See if there was a chance for him.

A plan began to formulate, and he smiled to himself as he turned the shower off and stepped out.

An hour later, he stood in front of her hotel door.

He had to knock twice before he heard the lock being undone and suddenly she was stood in front of him again, a flushed look on her face.

"So how about that drink?"

She stared at him.

He smiled at her.

"I... erm, I'm quite tired Seamus, and I err... need to prepare for tomorrow."

"I am not going to believe that Hermione Granger has left it till the night before to prepare for anything and I promise not to keep you out too late."

He watched as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Look I know a nice little muggle pub just down the road."

"Ok, ok, give me five minutes, and I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"That's my girl." He smirked at her then turned back down the hallway as he heard the door shut behind him.

\------

As soon as the door shut, Hermione took a moment leaning against it, heart racing at what she had just agreed to.

The last time she had seen this man before tonight, they had been pretty much naked. She hadn't spoken to him since, and now she was about to go for a drink with him?!

Being back in England was sending her crazy already.

She realised she had better move; otherwise, he would be back wondering where she was. She quickly changed her top and ran her wand through her hair, fixing her curls before adding a touch of make up to her face.

She decidedly ignored her niggling conscious and quickly left her room before she could think anymore on the matter.

She reached the lobby and couldn't help but admire Seamus from across the room. He was as handsome now as he had been six years ago. The years had been kind.

She blushed as he caught her staring, and she quickly moved towards him.

\--------

Seamus smirked to himself as he observed her staring at him. He couldn't argue that he wasn't pleased that she seemed just as affected by his presence as he was hers.

"Hey, you look great. Ready? I know a nice little pub down the road from here," he said as she arrived in front of him.

"Thanks and yea sure, sounds good."

He offered up his arm, and she paused for a moment before she linked her arm with his.

They walked in surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments before he spoke up.

"So no one knows you are here at all? Not Ginny or anyone?"

"I haven't spoken to Ginny since I left, Seamus."

"Seriously?" He turned to look at her.

"It became too difficult. We were all grieving, but I needed my own space, and everyone else seemed to need to be together. When I left, I didn't want anyone to find me for a while. Then a while became more, and now well, we are here."

"It must be lonely."

"I have friends Seamus," she laughed. "Just not my old ones."

"Of course, sorry, I don't know why I said that."

She squeezed his arm. "It's ok, I know I didn't exactly deal with it in the right way."

"No one should be judging you, Mione, everyone deals with grief and things like that in their own way."

They walked along in silence until they reached the pub.

"What would you like?" Seamus asked as they reached the bar.

"I'll have a Guinness, thanks."

"Are you just trying to impress me with your choice of drink?" He chuckled.

"Ha! I live in Dublin, Seamus, I think its a right of passage."

"You went to live in Dublin?"

"Yes, I've always liked it, it just felt right."

She watched him as he caught the bartender's attention and ordered two pints of Guinness. He looked comfortable. Comfortable in who he was, in his own skin. He hadn't changed, she realised. Seamus Finnegan had always been this confident man, even when he was a boy, he had oozed confidence, even when it had been misguided.

They went in search of a table and found a quiet one in the corner.

"Cheers!"

The next couple of hours flew by, they laughed about school, they joked about old friends, and Seamus opened up and told her about his life, his marriage and the subsequent break down of it. She listened intently and offered her sympathies as one would. Yet it all seemed so much more sincere to Seamus than anyone else he had ever spoken to about it.

He wanted this woman.

Badly.

He was just about to offer another round, when she clocked the time on her watch.

"Oh god, is that the time? I need to get to bed! I have to be up at six, and it's nearly twelve already."

"Time flies when you're having fun, hey? Come on, I'll walk you back to your hotel."

Once outside in the cold air, he pulled her close to him, and they strolled through the quiet streets back to Hermione's hotel.

They separated as they walked through the lobby as he had insisted on seeing her to her room.

They all too soon, in Seamus' opinion, arrived at her door.

"I had a great night Seamus, it's been great to catch up with you."

"Seems we mostly talked about me, so next time I want to hear more about your life, Hermione."

She laughed but didn't give him any response.

"Well, goodnight," she said as she made to find her room key.

Before he could logically think his next move through, he had moved close to her and his lips were on hers.

He nearly whooped with joy, when after a moment, she started to kiss him back, and they only stopped when he had to pull back to draw breath.

Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered. "Night."

She pushed open the door and walked through but not before one more stuttered, "N...night, Seamus Finnegan."

\-----------

The following morning came round all too soon for Hermione, who hadn't managed to sleep after the kiss she had shared with Seamus.

The worst part, she realised as she tried to make it look like she hadn't been awake all night, was that the guilt she was feeling was playing second fiddle to the reliving of it over and over in her head.

Niall. How on earth had she allowed herself to betray him like that? What was it about Seamus that just set her off on crazy paths?

Niall was her boyfriend, she was moving in with him. She couldn't let Seamus in under her skin again.

She vowed there and then to throw herself into the conference and not allow any time for socialisation with anyone.

She was worried it would drag her back into her old life all too easily.

There was just something about Seamus Finnegan.

\--------

There was something about Hermione Granger. Seamus thought to himself as he strolled to work the following morning.

He still wasn't sure what had come over him when he had kissed her, but once she had started kissing him back and hadn't slapped him, he hadn't regretted it.

He realised on his way home that they hadn't once spoken about her life in Dublin and whether or not she was seeing anyone. Although if that kiss was anything to go by, he had his answer now.

He couldn't wait to see her.

Five hours later, he was still waiting. He wasn't sure what had happened. When he arrived to meet his little group. She wasn't among them, and when he radioed in, he was told she had been reassigned.

A coincidence, he told himself. However, he had now stalked nearly every conference room and hallway since he dropped his group off and still hadn't managed to find her.

It was clear she was avoiding him. Merlin who didn't eat?

"Hey, Seamus!" He recognised the voice, turning he saw Dean running towards him.

"Hey, bud, what's up?"

"What's up?! Don't you mean how did it go?"

"Oh shit, yea, sorry long day! How did it go with Ginny?"

"She said yes! Told me she had been waiting forever for me to ask her."

"That's great news!" Seamus said, clapping Dean on the back. "I knew you would be worrying over nothing, if there's one thing I know, is that you two are meant to be together."

"I need to cry off our drink tonight, we are going to start moving things straight away."

"No problem mate, I've got something I need to deal with anyway."

He waved Dean off and turned round determined that once he had finished his duties tonight, he would track this woman down.

\-------------

Hermione was shattered. Who knew it was so difficult to spend the entire day avoiding someone.

The lack of sleep from the night before and the long day of conference seminars had taken its toll. 

The pornstar bed had never looked so inviting, the bath was also calling to her, a long luxurious soak was what she needed to unwind.

A little voice told her a certain charming Irish man would also work just as well. She ignored it. 

Seamus Finnegan was a distraction she couldn't allow. For many reasons but mainly for poor Niall.

She really needed to work out whether they were doing the right thing by moving in together. 

She had a habit of going with the flow these days, she knew that. Life had been easier to cope with and Niall, well he had come along, chased her, and she had enjoyed the company, the anonymity he allowed her. She had told him very little about her life before him. She knew he wanted to know more but either respected her enough not to push or well he didn't care about her history. He was very much a ‘live in the moment’ kind of guy. She had liked the fact he knew nothing of her past.

She had had to reveal her magic, and he had taken it in his stride, she confided in him that she wanted to live a more muggle existence and he had helped. Their friends were muggle, the chores were handled in the muggle way, and magic was infrequent in its use in their lives.

She wondered if she would be questioning anything if she wasn't back here. Hadn't seen Seamus. 

If anyone had asked her seven years ago if that moment with Seamus meant anything to her, she would have been lying if she had said no.

Her relationship with Ron wasn't perfect, and maybe if he had lived they wouldn't be together today, in fact, she knew they wouldn't have been, because rightly or wrongly that moment with Seamus of all people had made her feel more than she had with Ron in a long time.

Part of her grief and guilt after Ron had died was tied up in her mixed feelings about the state of their relationship and how she had been about to end it.

Sometimes she seemed to omit that detail from her own memories, so idolised had Ron become in her memories.

She moved to the bathroom and turned the taps on, watching the water splash into the empty tub. Her fingers moved to touch her lips as she remembered Seamus’ lips on hers. He was like a spark paper to her match. A burst of awakening before she shut it down once more. 

She shed her clothes and stepped into the tub, what she hadn't expected was the bar of soap that found itself beneath her foot. She slipped, and her head gave an almighty crack as it hit the side of the bath. Her momentary cry lost in the still running waters roar.

\-------

She had to be here. He had checked every delegate list for evening seminars, and her name wasn't on a single list. It would appear she had also cried off the dinner list. He stood at the door to her room, trying to figure out his excuse for being there when he heard what sounded like a painful cry. 

He put his ear to the door and heard nothing else that sounded like what he had heard. Possibly running water? But the cry had been a cry of surprise, he was sure. 

He knocked on the door. No response. 

A choice had to be made. 

‘Alohomora’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning this is probably a NSFW chapter! :) Hope you enjoy!

Her head was pounding. She moved her hand to feel her right temple, there was a lump.

She groaned and forced her eyes open. She took note that she was still in her porn film room and soon realised she was in the bed. The last thing she remembered was the bath and…

The toilet flushed in the bathroom, and she waited confused to see who would appear.

“Seamus?” She asked as he walked from the bathroom, stretching out as he did so. Had she been more with it, she would have appreciated the abs on display from the way his t-shirt lifted as he moved.

“Oh thank god you're awake! Hermione, I was freaking out.”

“What? Why? And why am I in bed with you here? And why is my head hurting so bad?” She babbled.

“Hermione, I found you unconscious in the bath. There was quite a bit of blood. I called a friend, a healer, he quickly explained. He fixed you up, but it's been four hours since he did. You've been out of it since.”

“I…”

“Don't worry, I've sworn him to secrecy, and he confirmed you just needed some rest, and you’d be fine. No hospital visit needed.”

“But I…”

“I'm sorry for breaking in, but just as I was about to knock, I heard your scream. You must have slipped.”

“I was naked!” 

“I… erm… yes, yes, you were." He had the decency to blush, and his embarrassed eyes looked anywhere but at her. Here, he quickly grabbed what she assumed were painkillers and passed them to her along with a glass of water. "John, the healer, said to tell you to take two as soon as you awoke. It might make you feel drowsy again, though.” 

She took the water and pills and downed them quickly. “Thank you.”

He nodded, not saying anything for a moment.

“You're always saving me,” she broke the silence.

“Well… twice maybe." He smirked. "And I'm sure that is a quote from a film.”

She laughed then. “You're probably right.”

“Look if you don't mind, I was going to dash home for some clothes but come back and keep an eye on you overnight? Just in case, you took quite a hit. And… well, no one else knows you're here.”

“I…”

“Unless there is someone back home you'd like for me to call?”

“You staying is fine Seamus,” she said with a yawn as she did so. 

Where was the harm? She thought. She would be asleep, right? Her eyes closing before she could say anything more.

“Ok, Hermione. I'll be back soon.” He moved to the side of her bed and bent down and kissed her forehead. If she was still awake, she didn't let on.

\-----

It had been a crazy evening, and he certainly couldn't have predicted the turn of events. 

He had returned home and grabbed a change of clothes, some wash things and was now heading back to Hermione's hotel. It was just before midnight now. He figured he would shower there so as not to leave her alone for too long. Just in case.

She was so hard to read. One moment she was avoiding him, the next, well. He doubted she had planned for him to see her naked in fairness.

The pool of blood she had been laying in had really been his focus, but the feel of her soft skin as he had picked her up to move her to the bed had transported him straight to seven years ago.

He needed to find out what she had done for the last seven years ago. Hermione Granger was special. He would not treat her like a quick hook up. No matter how much he wanted her. Maybe, just maybe she could be his future.

He pushed open the hotel room door and saw her sprawled on the bed, her hair covering the pillow. She looked calm and content, and as he neared closer, he could hear her breathing was steady.

He headed towards the bathroom, stripping his t-shirt off as he went. Pushing away any errant thoughts that would have his cock standing to attention in sheer seconds. Not the time he told himself.

\-----

The hot water was intense and seriously soothing to his muscles. It had been a long day. He turned his face to the showerhead and let his face take the blast of water. 

He stood there for a few minutes enjoying the heat of the water before a gasp and mewl brought him back to earth, and without thinking, he turned around giving the intruder an eyeful.

“Seamus!” Hermione gasped drinking him before realising herself and covering her eyes with a hand.

“Hermione! I'm sorry! I thought you were still asleep! Here, pass me that towel behind you.” 

She turned, removing the hand covering her eyes and grabbing the largest towel she could find.

Diverting her eyes, she threw it in his direction.

He laughed. “Well now we've both seen each other naked tonight, it's just like old times wouldn't you say? I saved you, we got naked, and now we're both embarrassed. Did we just turn back time?”

She couldn't help but join him in chuckling. “Sorry I interrupted your shower. I needed the loo.”

“No problem, I'll give you some space and get changed whilst you do what you need to!” 

He smirked as he left the bathroom, as much as she tried to hide it, her eyes had lingered on one area too long to be plausibly embarrassed. Once he was sure she wasn't concussed, he was definitely going to make his move.

\----- 

“Oh sweet Merlin,” she groaned as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

If anything Seamus had become fitter than before. He now had a sculpted six-pack, his torso was tanned to perfection, his arms and leg muscles appeared to be in perfect proportion. He would have had no trouble lifting her that's for sure. And then there was… she tried to focus her thoughts.

Seven years ago, she had left and had always wondered what she had given up and once again, the opportunity presented itself. Was it fate? Was she actually concussed?! 

He had offered to stay over to make sure she didn't need medical attention not to shag her brains out.

‘Shame.’ That little voice she couldn't shake popped up again. 

A knock at the door came. “Hermione, are you ok?” His concerned voice came through the door.

“Yep, I'll be right out,'' she called. Pulling herself together and getting on with what she went in there to do.

\----

He was sat on one of the plush armchairs when she exited the bathroom.

He sat there in a loose set of tracksuit bottoms and a new t-shirt which clung to his sculpted chest rather well.

A flush of desire washed over her. She couldn't help it. It was at the moment he looked up. A grin splitting across his face. She had always loved his grin. It swallowed up anyone who looked at it. 

Infectious it was. She felt her face muscles move to match his grin with one of her own.

“Hey," he continued to grin, "how are you feeling?” He went to stand, but she gestured for him not to worry and moved to sit in the chair opposite. A flick of her wand and drinks started to appear in front of them. 

“Where do you even stash your wand?” He laughed as he took in her pyjamas which he had obviously clothed her in a few hours earlier. 

Hermione thanked Merlin she had bought this particular set with her. The blue satin shorts set were just about respectable from a modest level, and yet there was something a little sexy about them as well. 

“A woman never tells,” she laughed as his gaze fell over her appreciatively.

She nudged a mug full of tea over to him. She wished she had a dressing gown or jumper to cover up a little but alas she didn't have one to hand and rummaging through her suitcase now would seem a little odd especially since it was crazy warm in the hotel room.

“Thanks." He nodded, taking a sip. "What a crazy day! It's hard work trying to track you down, Miss Granger,” he said with a pointed look.

“Yes… well, sorry about that. This whole situation is overwhelming, to say the least. Seven years away and yet my very first evening i see someone I know and kiss him before the evening is through! Can you blame a girl?”

“No, I suppose not," he smiled, putting his mug back down on the table that lay between them, "and then she knocks herself out just so I can see her naked again.”

Her breathing hitched, she looked up, and his dark eyes threatened to consume her. 

Before she could reply, his grin broke across his face again. “I'm just kidding, Hermione. Don't look so scared.”

Scared? She thought… terrified more like it. Terrified that she wanted nothing more than to straddle him in that very chair and finish what they had started seven years ago.

“You don't scare me, Seamus," she laughed. "I know how to look after myself.” 

“I bet you do, Hermione, of that I have no doubt. Now… we spoke a lot about me last night. Tell me, tell me about your life.”

“There isn't much to tell, Seamus. I work hard, I have muggle friends, a cute little apartment…”

“You really didn't keep in touch with anyone?” He interrupted, still struggling with this concept.

“No, it was easier to make a clean break. My work colleagues are nice enough, but I live more muggle than I have in years. It's refreshing.”

“Yet the wand is back out here I see.”

“Old habits over here, I guess. Do magic, snog Seamus, get embarrassed. Seems to be a pattern.”

“The irony with that, my love, is that last time you snogged me so to speak we weren't here but in Dublin.”

“Ah, well. You got me there. Maybe it's just you.”

“Maybe it is.” He smirked.

They chatted amicably back and forth.

“I advised the heads that you wouldn't be attending any sessions tomorrow as John suggested you spend the day resting.”

“Oh, Seamus, I feel fine. A bit of a headache but nothing to worry about. I've had worse."

“I don't doubt it, but doctor's orders and it is nearly two in the morning now.”

Suddenly music pierced the quiet of the room.

“Is that a mobile?” Seamus asked startled.

“Oh.. erm… yes, yes it is. Give me a moment.” She stood, and as she did so, she wobbled. Her balance compromised, she nearly fell but managed to catch herself just in time. A second later Seamus was at her side, and his arms were there ready for her to fall in.

“Maybe, you're not as ok as you think you are.”

“Yea… maybe not”, she smirked up at him. 

He stilled, looking down at her. She knew he was fighting with himself, his hand on the small of her back, steadying her, felt like fire.

He went to move away, and without thinking, she raised her hand to his face and pulled him down so she could reach his lips with her own.

The mobile interruption forgotten.

\-----

His spirits soared as her lips touched his. He couldn't deny that he had wanted to kiss her from the moment she had exited the bathroom, he had finally appreciated the skimpy clothes she wore. 

Her flirty behaviour had also been welcome. 

She moved her hand from his face, and he felt it slide under his shirt to rest against his waist. Her touch was sending him wild. He deepened the kiss, all thoughts of how they had gotten to this moment forgotten.

His arms pulled her closer to him, no longer was he using them to support her but now to hold her as close to him as possible. She didn't resist, her other hand clenching in his shirt as his tongue invaded her mouth and battled against hers. 

He realised her chair was right beside him and he manoeuvered them so he could fall into it. She groaned in satisfaction as he pulled her into his lap. 

He pulled away, gasping for breath. “Hermione, we…” 

He didn't finish as she hushed his concerns followed by, “I feel fine, Seamus. My decisions are not compromised.” 

With a small nod from him, she moved so she now straddled him and he groaned as she pulled his shirt over his head and began to kiss his chest. 

“No, no, no,'' he moaned, lifting her face back to his and capturing her lips with his once more. Her hands ghosting across his chest and teasing him.

His hands found her arse, and he heard her moan. His tongue found hers and the dance of seven years ago started once again. 

His hands moved and found the spaghetti straps of her silky top, he pulled one side down her arm, and he pulled away to watch as her breast was unveiled to him. 

“Sweet Merlin, Hermione Granger,” he groaned, "someone wasn't playing fair when they created you.” 

She giggled, her mouth close to his ear. As his lips enveloped her peaked nipple into his mouth, her breathy moan went straight to his groin where his cock was already straining to be released. Her lips found his neck, and with every nip he gave to her perfect breast, she returned the favour.

His other hand moved to palm her other breast, and he knew hers were trying to delve into his trousers, he shifted so her hand could slide past his waistline. He smirked at her slight shock at the lack of boxers shorts, as her hand found his cock immediately.

“Why add more barriers than necessary?'' He growled, releasing her nipple from between his teeth and catching her lips with his once more. 

His hands returned to cup her pert arse, but this time he had pushed past her waistline, and her soft skin sat next to his calloused hands. She didn't seem to mind as she arched against him, her small hand cradling as much of him as it could. 

He had realised that he was at an advantage, he had seen her fully naked last time, she hadn't. 

Maybe if she had, they wouldn't have stopped.

This time, with no boyfriend to worry about or friendships to ruin, nothing could hold him back. 

With that in mind, he stood up, bringing her with him. His mouth never leaving hers and he was pleased to note if not slightly distracted that instead of releasing his cock to hold onto him, her hand instead started to move on it.

He had planned to take her straight to bed, but he was only human, and when her hand sped up he had to pause and push her against the closest surface, which happened to be the wardrobe. If she had a door handle in her back, she didn't let on, so he pulled his lips from hers to draw breath and steady himself. He moved one hand, and found himself weak at the knees, she was soaked and his fingers slipped into her with ease. She cried out, her ministrations on his cock barely faltering. His eyes trailed up past her peekaboo breast and kissed lips to properly look at her, her eyes locked onto his as louder moans escaped those beautiful lips of her.

He could feel her tense and knew her orgasm wasn't far off. He wasn't sure how he was focusing and not coming like a little schoolboy himself, but he didn't want to come until he had been inside her.

“Come for me, Hermione. Let go for me. Seven years of waiting to see you fall apart.”

With a cry but never losing eye contact with him, she fell apart, coating his fingers as she did so. 

Breath caught, she nuzzled her nose against his, and a soft kiss was shared. Her hand had stilled as she had come, and whilst the kiss was slow and sensual, her hand actions had started again at a pace.

Pulling away, she looked in his eyes again. “I think it's your turn, Seamus,” she purred.

“Oh sweet, Hermione, if you think that's your only orgasm, you are sorely mistaken.” 

She went to speak but was interrupted by his fierce kiss as he carried her this time successfully to the bed. 

Laying her down, her hand having to let go of him he placed her close to the edge, her legs lying over the edge just like they had all those years ago, still standing he pulled her shorts down her legs teasingly slowly and before she could say a word, he was knelt down, his head between her legs and his mouth closing in on her sweet cunt.

\-------

Hermione had literally lost her mind. She wasn't sure what had come over her when she had pulled him down to kiss her and yet as soon as her lips had touched his again, she knew it was right. Seamus lit her up like no one ever had. 

A brief thought of Niall had threatened to make her see sense, and then his tongue had danced with hers, and she gave herself to him entirely.

The orgasm ripped through her like a hurricane, obliterating every thought that may have crossed her mind. The only thought that survived was that she needed everything this man had to offer. 

His cock in her hand was rock hard, her small hand was lost to his size. Circe, she might need both hands.

And now, right now, she was in heaven, his mouth and tongue were doing unbelievable things. Who knew sex could be this good? 

She wasn't going to last, she could feel the next burst coming. It washed over her so quickly, the cry she released as it hit was animalistic. 

She shakily went to sit as he stood back up. Point taken. She breathed smirking at his filthy grin. She hooked her hands into his waistband and pushed his trousers down. Before he could step out of them, her mouth invited him in, and if his loud groans were anything to go by, he approved.

Her hands gripped his arse cheeks, pulling him closer as she managed to take him further and further into her mouth.

“Christ, Hermione,” he groaned, his hands tangling in her curls, tugging just slightly.

He allowed her to carry this on for a short while before with a ragged groan, he pulled her off his cock. 

“Sweetheart, I'm coming in only one place tonight, and that's here.” 

His fingers invaded her once more, his thumb teasing her clit. He pulled her up the bed and climbed on top of her. 

She realised her top was still on, and she made to remove it. “Leave it," he whispered, "you look sexy as fuck.” She had been about to reply, but at that point, he pinched her clit, and once more her orgasm took over her.

“Seamus," she moaned, clasping him tightly, "I can't, I can't take anymore.” 

“Oh baby," he groaned, "you've been shagging the wrong guys.”

He removed her hands and just held her, his right hand stroking through her hair. Her breathing steadied, and she found his lips once more.

She could feel the weight of his cock and its twitch of arousal every now and again against her, and she knew she wanted this.

“How's your head?” He asked her concerned, he was looking at what must be the bruise that had formed there.

“I’m fine, Seamus. I promise. I've never wanted something as much as I want you right now.”

“Are you sure, Hermione?” His hand was caressing her exposed breast once more. She wondered how he expected a coherent answer with that distraction.

“I'm sure, Seamus. Please...?” She found his searching eyes.

“I want to be more than just tonight, Hermione. I can't let you be a regret in the morning. I want you, this, I want an us.”

She kissed him then, drowning in his words. Reality could wait, she didn't plan on giving this up. 

Reaching down she guided his cock to her entrance and although he went on to say something she lifted up to meet him and he took her lead and sank into her, a groan pulling his lips away from hers.

Arching into him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Finally”, she breathed against him, and he chuckled before thrusting hard into her once more.

\--------

Seamus awoke to something beautiful the following morning, Hermione’s mouth on his cock. 

“Good Mor…” he never finished as a groan of pleasure overtook him as he felt the back of Hermione’s throat.

“Woman, you are incorrigible.” 

His thoughts reminded him of how it had felt last night, to be inside her. He nearly came again at the memory. It was as if they had been made for each other, he had lost where he began and where she ended, they had truly become one. He cringed at his own inner thoughts and how cringy they sounded even to him, but he couldn’t explain it.

It highlighted to him how wrong any woman before her had been for him. 

He still wasn’t sure how he had lasted so long before finally giving in to this orgasm. He had then carried her to the shower, and they had spent the next hour washing each other, kissing, touching and just getting totally lost in each other.

When they had finally fallen back into the bed, he had glanced at his watch and noted it was five in the morning. With Hermione fully encased in his arms, he had fallen into a deep sleep. Until now, that was.

However, he could get used to this wake-up call. His hands fisted in the sheets and he knew there was no way he would last this morning. Shortly after that thought, a roar left him as his cock exploded in her mouth. 

“Oh Merlin, Hermione,” he gasped as she pulled herself back up to lay next to him. 

“Good morning” she whispered, accepting the kiss he bestowed onto her. He deepened it, not wanting to face the reality of the day. 

When finally he needed to catch his breath, he pulled away. “What time is it?” 

She leaned over him to grab his watch and looked at it. “Oh wow it's one in the afternoon. We should…”

“Order room service and stay in bed, my love. We have nowhere to be today! Your seminars were cancelled for you, and I took the day off.”

“How did you manage to pull that?” She asked her fingers ghosting across his torso.

“Well, I doubt it went down well, but I had a favour owed to me, so I called it in. John suggested you weren't left alone, and I feel quite strongly about those doctors orders.”

“Well, I'd say your examinations are very thorough,'' she chuckled.

“How are you feeling, though? That bruise is looking nasty!”

“Small headache, which I guess is to be expected,” she admitted. “Nothing a headache potion and a glamour for the bruise won’t fix.”

“Hmm…” he murmured as he kept a wary eye on the bruise on her forehead just above her eye.

“I’d be more concerned about the manhandling bruises, Mr Finnegan. I’m sure there are a few of those.”

“You won’t distract me, Miss Granger. I want to make sure I haven’t shagged you senseless whilst concussed.”

“You sure I won’t distract you?” She asked, moving to sit up and shifting so she was now straddling him, the only barrier between them her soft satin shorts. 

“What have I unleashed?” He groaned with a smirk.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

“I wanted you, Seamus, I still want you and I can promise you I am not concussed.” 

“Ok, ok, I believe you. But let's get you a headache potion ok?” 

She nodded but leaned in for a kiss. Capturing his lips with hers. 

“What happened to your top?” He smirked as she broke away.

“Couldn’t find it, she laughed. Not sure where you eventually threw it.”

\-------------

The day passed in a blur of kisses, slow and lazy lovemaking, napping, and not much else. 

Thoughts of the real world and what lay outside of the hotel room were not discussed. Instead, Seamus was determined to find out every sexual preference Hermione had, and she was prepared to count every freckle on his body.

It was silly and somewhat perfect Seamus felt as he watched the beauty across from him doze once more. He dragged himself away from her and stood stretching, he missed naked days spent in bed! Maybe this was just the beginning of more!

He walked over to the lounge area where they had sat last night, and something on the floor caught his eye. It was the mobile that had distracted them. Well before new distractions had started. 

He bent and picked it up. Pressing a button, he quickly realised it was dead. He must remind her later about it. It might have been important.

He placed it on the side and looked at the bed again, she was still laying there peacefully sleeping.

He glanced over at the clock. It was nearly eleven, just an hour until midnight and he was shattered. A day of sex, however lazy, had taken it out if him and he would have to be back on duty by six tomorrow morning. 

He groaned, rubbing his hands across his face, he also didn't have his clothes, he would have to go home first thing in the morning. 

A shower now wouldn't hurt, however.

Checking her once more, he padded into the shower room and turned the water on, unlike yesterday he didn't need quite such a cold shower, and he welcomed the sting of the hot water as it hit his aching muscles. 

A moment later he jumped as a body slid up behind him, small hands wrapping around his waist and a soft mouth kissing his right shoulder blade.

He moaned. 

Turning to face her, he caught her face with his hands and tilted it to face his. “Have I not worn you out, woman?” He smirked, capturing her lips with his.

When they broke apart, her breathy voice spoke the words that undid him.

“I don't think I’ll ever not be able to have enough of you, Seamus Finnigan.”

Her eyes captured him in their sincerity. He ignored her shrieks, lifting her so her legs wrapped around him, he carried her back out to the bed, both of them dripping wet and the shower still running behind them, and gave her everything he had left until finally spent they all but passed out into a sated sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the following morning to an alarm and an empty bed. 

Reality struck her at an alarming pace.

Shit. What had she done?

\-----

Come five that evening Seamus could hardly keep his eyes open. He reckoned they had passed out around two in the morning and he had awoken to the god awful sound of the alarm he had set at five.

Hermione had stirred as he had untangled himself from her, and he had kissed her forehead and promised to see her that night. She mumbled a response before drifting back to sleep.

The remainder of the day had been torture, Dean had been ribbing him all day, delegates seemed to have more problems for him to fix than ever before, and he had realised he was no longer young. This tiredness was killing him! Thirty-five was a bitch.

He had managed a grand total of one shared glimpse with Hermione today, and whilst she looked a little panicked, she had smiled and waved at him.

He wanted nothing more than to spend the evening wrapped around her in bed and getting a good night's sleep!!

“Want to grab a drink after work?” Dean asked him from behind him. “I think someone has something to share?”

“Ha! Nice try, mate! Can’t, I have a date but over the weekend?” 

“Sure, and I'll get it out of you! I don't buy the sick story you told me! Judging by the looks of you, you spent the day and night shagging some unsuspecting female!” 

“Talk to Ginny with that mouth, Thomas?” He grinned, evading the implied question.

“Of course! She loves it, mate!” 

“Haha, too much information! Right, I'll catch you later.”

“Don't wear your cock out, Finnigan! We’re old now! It doesn't grow back!”

He heard Dean’s laughter all the way down the hall before he flooed home.

He wasn't expecting the object of his affections to be on his sofa waiting for him.

\-----

She looked at the mobile that now sat on the table, Seamus must have picked it up last night. It was obviously dead, she picked it up and shoved it in her case. 

She knew denial when she felt it but hadn’t that always been her M.O. since the boys died? 

She needed to fully understand what this could be with Seamus. She ignored the voice that told her she already knew what it was, and she needed to be upfront and honest with everyone. Not run away again. 

She had bottled the panic from that morning and whilst she nearly bottled it when she had seen him earlier, his warm smile had calmed her, and the pleasure induced ache in her muscles strengthened her resolve to ignore it.

And so here she found herself sat in his apartment waiting for him to arrive home and surprise him.

The floo fired up, and she looked up to the surprised face of one Seamus Finnegan, it soon transformed into a welcoming grin.

“Hermione!” 

“Seamus,” she purred, unbuttoning her coat, leaving her standing in a barely there lingerie set.

His tiredness faded away as his cock sprang to attention And his hands explored her curves once more.

\--------

Saturday afternoon had them strolling hand in hand through Hogsmeade.

It had been Seamus' idea to visit somewhere where they were unlikely to be noticed by anyone who mattered.

Both had felt the need to get out and get some fresh air. He didn't think he'd forget the image of Hermione spread across his bed, begging and wanting for him, in a hurry.

At the same time, he wanted to just talk and get some understanding of what this could be. She’d been back in his life for a week, and it scared him to think he already felt like if she left his life, it would be devastating.

Her hand was enclosed in his as they meandered past their haunts of old. Madam Puddifoot’s was open and still looked like it had all those years ago at school. Full of bows, frills, and doilies. 

“It still gives me the creeps,” Seamus commented as they walked past. “Reminds me of Umbridge.” 

He smiled as she snuggled a little closer to him, he had held her as she had fallen asleep last night. He had been exhausted when they finally collapsed to sleep in the early hours of that morning and yet his mind had been running a million miles an hour. 

He wanted to know what came next; he wanted to lock this down. He never wanted another man to have her. He berated himself for growing a conscience all those years ago! How many years had potentially been wasted?! 

He had eventually given in to his tiredness, with thoughts of the future filling his dreams.

“What do you want from the future, Seamus?” Hermione asked as if reading his mind.

“You,” he replied quite simply. 

“No,” she smiled, “I mean really what do want? A family, a career? What's your dream?”

“I have my career,” he answered honestly, “that's not really an issue, sure there are further opportunities, but I doubt it’s something I'll have to fight for. That’s not me being arrogant; just it’s the natural progression.

“I want a family, Hermione. Twice I've been robbed of a child. I want that little girl to protect, the little boy to chase around on a broom. I also want a beautiful woman with brunette curls who’s a minx in the bedroom but the cleverest person outside of it.

He caught her blush out of the corner of his eye.

“How about you?” He asked.

“I'm not sure. I feel like all my plans and dreams disappeared a while ago. I think I've just been existing. I'm not sure that's been all that clever.”

He stopped them in their tracks and turned to face her.

He cupped her face in his hands. “Hermione, grief manifests itself in so many ways. You did what you needed to do at the time.”

She nodded but offered up nothing else. He kissed her softly, and she absentmindedly returned it. As if her thoughts were miles away.

They continued to walk, they were now nearly at the edge of the village, the road to Hogwarts was in sight. 

“Do you see a family in your life, Hermione?” Seamus asked. He didn’t want it to be, but it was a dealbreaker for him. 

She paused for a moment. “With you, I could.” 

His spirits soared. 

The sight of Hogwarts came into view. They stopped and stared at the place that had been their home all those years ago.

“I sometimes think life was easier back then,” she mused, “but I don't think it was.”

He laughed, “Fighting the world's most evil villain, fighting off dementors, crazed teachers, avoiding being eaten by giant spiders and whatever else you got yourself into school, sounds like a breeze, woman!” 

She turned to look at him and broke out in a laugh herself. Her previous demeanour disappeared.

“Ok, point well made. Although I’d take a conversation with a giant spider any day over some of the lectures I’ve been subjected to this week!”

“Just as well your extracurricular activities have been making up for it then!” He quipped. 

“Well…. The homework has been pretty hard,” she mused, with a glint in her eye.

“It's only as hard as you make it, Hermione,” he growled.

She hadn't realised she had been moving backwards until her back collided with a tree trunk.

He watched her gulp. 

“Oh Hermione…” he growled. before pouncing. His lips quickly found hers, his tongue begging entry immediately.

She granted him access, and he once again felt at home. 

“Seamus,” she moaned breathlessly a few moments later. “What are you doing to me?”

“Nothing you aren't doing to me, H.” His forehead rested against hers as they caught their breaths. 

“H?” She giggled, “forgotten my name already?” 

“I thought I’d try it. Agreed that it doesn't work.” He gently kissed her forehead. “Come on, let's go find some lunch.”

“Ok, S,” she smirked, straightening herself out a little. 

With one last glance at the castle, she took his hand, and they strolled back towards the village, nickname suggestions flowing left right and centre.

That night was the first night they changed it up a gear in his opinion.

They had returned to his place and had fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the fire after dinner. The late nights were catching up on him. 

She had roused him from sleep at around eleven with some soft kisses. He had lazily returned them, and they had continued this slow pace for an hour, he had slowly undressed her and explored every inch bared to him.

An hour later he had lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down he slowed for a moment, his imagination running wild at the thought of her one day carrying his child.

With renewed vigour at the thought, he had proceeded to tease her, every movement slow and considered.

She matched him and soon he knew if he allowed her to continue her ministrations, he wouldn't finish with her as intended.

What followed had been the most intense sex of his life. He wasn't sure how he lasted as long as he did. He had never felt so connected to someone on an emotional level. Moving as one in body and mind.

They chased their completion together, teasing and tormenting the other, neither wanting this moment to end.

At one point he swore he heard her mumble the three words he desperately wanted to say to her, but he couldn't be sure, so lost in bliss was she.

When neither could hold on any longer, they crashed over the peak together, and in that moment he was ruined for any other woman ever again.

\--------

Seamus exited the shower in Hermione's hotel room and gazed at the bed where only half an hour before he had lain with his goddess riding him like her life depended on it. 

He needed to stop thinking about it he realised, his body betraying him with its reaction to his thoughts. Yesterday they had reverted back to crazy, fast-paced, mind fucking sex. But the new closeness they had found on Saturday had lingered in soft touches, quiet moments and in every look they shared. They had visited some Muggle London sights and had spent the afternoon stealing moments and when he had felt her hand grip around his cock whilst stood in a dark corner of the natural history museum he knew it was time to leave.

He picked up his wand and flicked it towards the bed, it made itself in seconds. They had cancelled housekeeping after a near embarrassing moment earlier last week. Luckily it was only his bare ass cheeks the poor maid had seen.

Monday morning had come round far too quickly for Seamus’ liking. He had tried to convince Hermione to play hooky with him and join him in the shower. She hadn't agreed but promised to stay up and wait for him naked that evening. His late shift today finished around midnight. 

Before he could decide what to do with his morning off a knock came to the door. 

“One moment,” he called. With another flick of his wand, he was dressed. He wasn't sure who this could be, so he holstered his wand and made his way to the door. He stopped briefly and picked up a pair of barely-there knickers he had removed from Hermione the night before with his teeth as he had attacked her as soon as she walked over the threshold. His cock twitched once more.

Reaching the door, he opened it to the face of a man he did not recognise.

“Can I help you?” He asked, smiling at the man.

“Err… I was told this was Hermione Granger's suite.”

“That's right, how can I help?”

“Who are you?” The man asked gruffly.

“Not sure how that's any of your business, but I’m Seamus Finnigan. I'm part of Hermione's security detail.”

“Oh. I see. What are you doing in her room?” The man asked, trying to look around him.

“I'm doing… sorry, excuse me, but who are you?” Seamus asked, his senses returning.

“Oh, sorry, how rude of me. I'm Niall Lucas, “he held his hand out to shake Seamus’ hand. “I'm Hermione's boyfriend.”

Seamus had already taken the man's hand when his words sunk in.

“Sorry, you're who?”

“Niall, Hermione's boyfriend.” He tried to extract his hand from the tightened grip Seamus had just added.

“Right. Well, Hermione isn't here right now.” 

“No, I gathered, but I thought I could wait here until she finishes for the day. I've been a bit worried. She's gone off the grid, and I haven't been able to get through on her mobile. Maybe I'm panicking over nothing, but I know how hard this trip was for Hermione to make and I just wanted to make sure she was ok! Work gave me some time off to fly over. Sorry, I'm rambling, do you mind if I come in?” He tried to step forward as if to pass Seamus.

The knickers balled in his other hand was a stark reminder to what the rest of the apartment looked like. Just because he had made the bed, didn't mean he had cleared the remainder of the apartment up.

Her shirt from yesterday lay torn with its buttons scattered where they had popped off just behind the door. Her pencil skirt was hanging off the table where he had thrown it aside so he could pick her up and enter her against the shower door. Her lacy bra hung from the lamp where again he had unceremoniously tossed it as his lips had encased her nipple.

He realised a stack of paperwork lay scattered after she had pushed it off the table to sit on and teasingly spread her legs after she had recovered from their first round of lovemaking. 

The suite looked like it had been well and truly fucked in and now here stood this man claiming to be the boyfriend of the woman he had decided he may well fuck for the rest of his days.

“Err… excuse me, sir?” Niall spoke awkwardly after the prolonged silence.

“Sorry, miles away. I'm afraid you won't be able to wait here. You don't have the correct security clearance, and as I'm sure you can understand, I can't just let anyone in because they claim to know my charge.”

“Claim to know?! This woman is my girlfriend of two years. We have just moved in together.” 

Those words cut through him. Why would she do this to him?

“Sorry, sir, no can do. You'll need to wait in the lobby and Hermione will have to register you this evening once she has finished for the day. Sorry, security policy for this conference. As I'm sure you can appreciate it’s an important date in the Wizardgamots calendar.”

“I wouldn't know,” the man muttered, “I'm a Muggle.”

The surprises just kept coming for Seamus. The man finally relented and bid Seamus farewell.

Shutting the hotel room door behind him, he sank to the floor and surveyed the room. It now felt sordid. Dirty, whereas only moments before it had felt euphoric and hopeful. He felt as if he had just taken a beating to his stomach.

She had lied to him. After everything he had told her. He realised now how she had never once fully answered his question about whether she was seeing anyone. She had avoided it or answered vaguely at every opportunity. 

Hermione Granger was a liar. She had used him.

He needed to get out of this room now.

With a crack, the room in all its disarray lay empty.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat in the conference hall barely taking in the session and yet she couldn't remember a time when she had felt this happy. So at ease with, well, herself.

She had left a naked Seamus behind in the hotel room this morning, a few spells had helped make her presentable for the day ahead. She realised that she had missed magic and the feeling it sent through her with every spell cast.

Her thoughts drifted to home. Seamus was everything she wanted or had wanted secretly for years but Niall… well, poor Niall hadn't really been given a fair shot. 

It took her a few moments lost in thought before she realised that the people either side of her had stood and were exiting the hall.

She stood and followed the crowd out and found herself face to face with the man who filled her thoughts lately.

“Seamus!” She said happily. 

“Hermione.” His tone was short and sharp, and she realised he looked anything but happy to see her.

“Seamus? What's wrong?” She asked.

He glanced around, “I need you to come with me, Miss Granger.”

She took his lead, understanding they were surrounded by strangers. She followed him down the busy hallway.

Finally they were by the floo fireplaces.

Seamus finally turned and spoke.

“We have a problem back at your hotel. A visitor arrived and claims to know you and tried to access your room.”

“Were you there?” She asked, worried something had happened to him.

“Miss Granger, I need you to identify him and let us know whether he is safe or not.”

“Seamus, stop with the Miss Granger. I'm worried about you.”

“After you, Miss Granger.” He pointed to the fireplace.

“Seamus,” she brought her hands up to his face, cupping it so to turn it to make him look at her. “Seamus, please, tell me what's happened?”

“Please, Hermione,” he gestured to the fireplace again, a pained look on his face as he pulled away, “after you.”

She realised she wasn't going to get an answer, so she did as he asked, stalking into the fire. 

As they both spun away, a man stood staring to where they had just disappeared from not believing his own eyes and what he had just seen. 

\-----

Niall sat at the bar, a coffee in hand. Something was off. Security was one thing, but the man that had greeted him earlier had seemed surprised on some level to see him. He wasn't sure what it meant. Let's be honest, he also knew very little about the wizarding world other than what Hermione had shared with him.

He hadn't heard from her since her second night here, and that in itself was unusual. Hermione carried her Muggle phone with her on all trips, and they usually spoke in some guise at least once a day and yet this time… nothing. Her phone had then just gone to voicemail. Needless to say, he had been worried.

Speaking to his boss, he had managed to pull some strings and well… here he was.

He just hoped she was ok. Suddenly he heard a gasp of shock behind him. 

“Niall!”

He jumped from his seat and bundled her into his arms, missing both the look of disgust from the security guy from earlier and the way his girlfriend’s face drained of colour.

\-----

Seamus had nearly caved when her hands had cupped his face. He wanted nothing more to apparate away with her and pretend this morning had not happened.

He had stomped around until he had found her conference hall and waited for her to leave it. He needed to know if this man was telling the truth. He wasn't the type to ignore what had happened.

But now watching this man hold Hermione and then kiss her he knew he had his answer. 

He went to turn away when the man's voice halted him.

“So, can I confirm clearance, Mr…”

“Finnegan, and yes, I can see you are indeed who you said you were to Hermione. I will return to the office and grant you clearance, Mr Lucas.” 

“Seamus…” Hermione's voice rang out, her voice catching on his name.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione, at the daily debrief.” He nodded at both of them, purposefully avoiding Hermione's face and found himself once more spinning through the floo. His concentration wasn't fully on his landing, however, and he stumbled out of the fireplace, knocking his head as he did so.

“Fuck!” He cursed.

“Fuck indeed my friend, seriously, Hermione Granger? What were you thinking?” 

He looked up in surprise and came face to face with Dean. 

\------

Hermione lay wide awake in bed. Niall snoring beside her, his arm splayed across her bare stomach.

She was still having trouble processing this turn of events.

Watching Seamus leave had almost ruined her. But she hadn't had time to process it as Niall had turned to her and suggested they head to her room and talk. Luckily he was so distracted with worry he hadn't fully taken into account the state of the room.

They had talked for hours. Niall had persuaded her to finally open up to him.

She decided she owed him that.

Hermione told him everything. She told him about the war, Harry and Ron, how they had both been ripped away from her, she explained about the friends and family she had cut all ties with and how she hadn't been back in England for seven years. She told him of her newfound guilt around Ron and how she had placed her relationship with him on that pedestal. 

She even explained her confused feelings around them and how this trip had been a catalyst to a lot of things that had built up—things which she had ignored.

He had listened intently and held her when she cried. 

He had never once let go of her hand. 

Seamus, however, did not feature. She didn't understand why she didn't tell him. 

She knew she should tell him they were over, but he had started talking, and she couldn't bring herself to say it. This man was just so selfless.

“Hermione,” he grabbed her other hand, holding both of them within his. “I'm gutted you haven't told me this before as it explains so much about so many choices that have been made in our lives.

“I could have helped you before now!! But now that I know, we can work through this together. I love you, and I want to be with you. I wonder if what you need is to be back here? Dealing with this stuff and not shutting it out? Finding your friends again.

“Magic is a big part of your life, and you shouldn't be shutting it out because of me!

“And maybe you need to speak to a grief counselor? You've never dealt with it, have you? Not really?”

Hermione had just shook her head, his words washing over her and the knot of guilt in her stomach growing tenfold. She needed to tell him.

“Niall, I…” she hesitated, “...thank you.” She finished lamely, the words tapering off.

He pulled her close to him, his arms enveloping her in a bear hug of his that she always felt safe in.

Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes. “Hermione Granger, I love you, and I will do all I can to look after you.” He kissed her then, and she couldn't help but return it.

She pulled herself out of bed, carefully enough so as not to disturb Niall.

She grabbed the dressing gown from the chair by the bed, wrapping it around her naked form.

She collapsed into one of the armchairs and pulled her knees to her chest, letting the tears cascade down her cheeks. 

She had allowed him to make love to her. His voice whispering sweet nothings to her, telling her he loved her and would look after her over and over again. Afterwards, he had held her in his arms and told her he never felt so close to her as he did now.

As she cried, she realised she had never felt further away from him as she did now. The warmth and love she had experienced with Seamus the other night made every other experience in her life pale in comparison. 

As thoughts of Seamus and Niall swirled around her mind, she fell into a fitful and uncomfortable sleep.

\------

Seamus sat at the pub, the evening after he had found out about Niall, his head in his hands. Dean placed a pint in front of him, and he gave his friend a nod before taking a long swig.

“So… are you going to tell me about it?” Dean asked as he put his pint back down.

“I don't really know what to say.” 

“How about you start with how you got to the point where you have been sleeping with Hermione Granger?”

“You make it sound so sordid!! She's here for the conference. Was given to my security detail.”

“Yes… I figured that bit out for myself! But Hermione is the one that got away isn't she? I mean … literally! No one has seen or heard from her in seven years!!” 

“Yes, and you promised to take that story to your grave, Thomas!” 

“A promise I kept throughout your marriage but now… well, what's to stop you two? I'm assuming she's the reason for your loved up look you've been wearing. Well, that look and the tired eyes?” 

“It turns out she isn't as single as I thought.”

“You didn't check?” 

“Of course I checked but turns out Granger can be quite elusive with her truth. I get a knock on the hotel room door from her boyfriend!” 

“Wow, man, that's tough.”

“Yea. You're telling me.”

“Have you had it out with her?”

“No, what's the point? She didn't show up to the conference today. It's not as if I can just show up and lay it bare in front of her fella now can I? That's not me.”

“So that's it?” Dean asked, taking another swig of his beer.

“Honesty is the most important thing to me, you know I can't abide lies. She knows what happened with Daphne, I fucking went and bared my soul to her, and this is how I get treated?! I thought she was better than that.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Seamus stewing and Dean looking thoughtful.

“Too early to ask if she was worth the seven-year wait?” Dean smirked.

“Yes. You bastard!” Seamus growled his response.

“Yes, it's too early? Or yes, she was worth the wait?” 

Silence stretched between them.

“Both.” The Irishman begrudgingly finally said.

\------

Niall had wanted Hermione to take the day off with him. Begged her to show him Diagon Alley and all her favourite places to visit.

She had caved and called in sick for the second day of her two weeks.

They had spent an enjoyable day together, and Hermione had enjoyed the look of glee that had filled his face when she had taken him into the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley. 

She had managed to glamour her appearance that morning and snuck out past security. Seamus wasn't going to be hunting her down today she figured. 

Seeing Diagon Alley through the eyes of Niall had been enlightening. His excitement to see everything and ask questions had led her to further realisations that she had been a fool to give this world up.

All had been going well until Niall had literally walked into a short blonde lady, knocking her to the ground.

Hermione watched in horror as he helped the poor woman to her feet, and the words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Luna!”

Luna turned to her, a puzzled look fell over her face. “Sorry, do I know you?” 

“I… no… sorry, I just recognised you. From err.. school, I guess. I was a few years above you.”

A look of recognition filled the blonde’s face.

“I see.” Was all she said, however. “Nice to see you. You look well,” she added as she turned and wandered off in the opposite direction.

“God, I'm sorry, I was distracted by that orange shop over there,” Niall said, pointing towards the Weasleys’ shop. “Can we go take a look?” 

“Umm… do you mind if we head back? I think I've had enough of memory lane for the day.” She knew he was disappointed, so she added, “We can come back sometime, have a weekend here?” 

He cheered up, and she felt another stab of guilt slice through her.

She wasn't sure that would ever happen.

\------

Seamus lay in his bed that evening. The weather outside matched his mood. Dark and stormy.

The weather hadn't even forecasted a storm… how fitting. 

He had sat playing his time with Hermione over and over again in his head.

He had given her so many opportunities to tell him that she wasn't single. He was sure that that mobile call had been her boyfriend and yet right after that she had slept with him for the first time.

“Fuck.” He cursed out loud. This was messed up.

A floo notification rang through his apartment.

He glanced at his watch; it was almost eleven at night Who the fuck was calling him now? 

He pulled himself out of bed, forgetting to grab his dressing gown and as he flicked his wand at the fireplace to allow the caller access, he realised he was stood there in just his boxers.

A moment later and the woman who had been filling his thoughts stepped out from the fire.

“Err… Hi, Seamus,” she said blushing as she took in his lack of clothing.

“What are you doing here, Hermione?” He asked. Really wishing he had grabbed his robe.

“I needed to see you… I need to explain.”

“I think it's fairly clear, Hermione. You have a boyfriend, a serious one at that and despite everything I told you, you still lied to me.”

“I…” 

“Look, I'm not sure what there is left to say. The conference finishes in two days, so you can return home and quite easily pretend this never happened.”

“You think I'm that cold?” She asked, and he could hear the hurt in her voice.

“I'm not sure what else I could be left to think. Whether you planned to or not, you've used me and next week you'll go back to your old life, and I'll be left picking up the pieces to mine once again.”

“I…”

“Where is he anyway?” 

“Niall?” 

“Yes.”

“He returned home at my insistence. I need to attend the rest of the conference, and him being here doesn't help that.” 

Seamus snorted. “No, I don't suppose it does.”

“Look, Seamus, I know you're angry. I get it. I’m angry at myself as well but these last few weeks…”

“What? Have been amazing? Damn right they were, up until the point your boyfriend turned up!” He growled, angry now.

“I was going to say eye-opening. Amazing? Of course. Awakening? Most certainly and I realised far more about myself and what I've been doing than ever before.”

“Glad I could help,” he muttered.

“Don't you see? It's you, Seamus, you're the one.”

“What?” He asked, shocked. He stared at her, disbelieving the words.

“I'm sorry, I'm not explaining myself very well.” She rushed over to him, his arms enveloping him close to her as she did so and her lips were on his before he could register any of it.

Her lips were soft, and yet she kissed him hungrily.

He took pleasure in the moment, but soon those doubts crept in, and reluctantly he pulled away.

“Hermione,” he said breathlessly as he tried to distance himself from her. “I can't just pretend this didn't happen.” 

“I…”

“Did you break up with him?” 

“I…” she paused.

He knew right then at that moment, and once again, rage filled him. For a moment, he had nearly given in, ignoring all the doubts and had almost done himself and his morals a disservice.

“Get out,” he snarled. 

“But, Seamus… I need to explain…”

“I gave you every opportunity to be honest with me, Hermione. I bared my history to you, told you everything, the good and the bad and told you the thing that hurt me most… and you just did the exact same thing.”

He turned from her, not wanting to see the tears that were falling down her face.

“Seamus… please…”

“Leave me alone, Hermione. We’re done.”

For a moment he thought she would argue again, but with a sob that cut him to the core, he heard the fire roar to life and then all of a sudden there was nothing but his own sobs that filled the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I was away! Regular posting this week to resume! :) Enjoy!

The following day it turned out he wouldn't have to worry about Hermione again. 

She had gone. Returned to Dublin and had forgone the final few days of the conference.

He wasn't sure if he was pleased or put out by this, but whatever had happened, she was gone. And if he knew anything about Hermione, she would hide herself well.

Dean tried to talk to him about it all, but whenever he made an attempt, Seamus would shut him down.

The conference finished, and before long he was shipped off to the next job and the next one after that.

A few months later, he was attending Dean and Ginny's housewarming and Christmas party. And as he watched his loved up friends, he couldn't help the deep pain of longing that filled him. 

Barely a day had gone by when he hadn't thought of her and yet despite the lack of anger he now felt towards her he still couldn't bring himself to feel like there was a chance for them.

Lies.

Lies had broken his life too many times, and he couldn't step willingly into something that had been tainted by them. 

Not that she had been in contact. He looked again at his friends and decided it was time to bid farewell. As he made his way over to them, he was stopped by a blonde.

“Hey, Luna!”

“Seamus. You're a difficult man to track down.”

“Am I? Why are you hunting me, Miss Lovegood?” 

“I have something I think you need to hear.”

“Oh really?” He laughed.

“I’ve seen Hermione.” 

Those words bowled him over. In Luna’s airy manner, the name he never expected to hear from any of his friends say fell from her lips, and suddenly the whole room faded away.

“You’ve seen her? She’s back?”

“Why don’t we head outside?” She asked him. Already moving without waiting for his agreement.

He followed her without questioning it. He could tell himself all he liked that it was over, but deep down, he knew it would never be over between them.

Once outside in the cold evening air, she turned to him.

“Is she back?” He implored his impatience getting the better of him.

“No, she's not back. She…” his shoulders had slumped in disappointment, “she can't really travel at the moment.”

“What? Why?” His heart dipped. “Is she ill?” 

“Not exactly.”

“Luna! Stop playing silly buggers, what are you trying to tell me.”

“You need to look past your pride and go visit her.”

“Seriously?” He exploded. “You are the most frustrating woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I’m assuming from your cryptic messaging service that you know all of what went on?”

She nodded a small smirk toying at the corner of her mouth. 

“Right… So you’ve heard all the lies that went with that?”

She nodded, the smirk disappearing. 

“Then…” before he could finish, she interrupted.

“Seamus, I saw Hermione two months ago for the first time in seven years! Trust me, I now know and understand it all. I didn’t want to understand it at first either as I was hurt but so was she! That’s been the problem. You’ll have heard of PTSD being part Muggle?” 

Grimacing, he nodded. 

“Hermione finally got a diagnosis, admittedly seven years too late. She hadn’t been making good decisions.”

“So, what? I was one of those bad decisions?” He grunted.

“No, of course not but the way the situation was dealt with shall we say was one of those bad decisions.”

“Has she asked you to contact me? To ask me to visit?” 

The small blonde shook her head. “Of course not. You've met Hermione, right?!” 

A brief laugh escaped him. “Right.”

“No, she asked me to give you this letter,” she pulled an envelope from her bag. “But I wanted to ask you first to visit her. Regardless of whether you read the letter or not, go and see her.” 

“I wouldn't even know where to find her, Luna.” 

“I've written the address on the back of the envelope. Give her a chance, Seamus.”

With that, she floated away back to the party, leaving the Irishman staring down at the envelope in his hands.

\-----

The following morning, he awoke with a groan. The daylight that found his eyes causing him to grimace.

“Gah,” He groaned loudly. “How much did I drink?” 

“My whole cellar?” A voice came from somewhere. 

A moment later, the daylight that had been hurting his eyes was blocked out, He managed to open his eyes and focus on Dean, who sat on the other sofa. He realised he was still at Dean's new house.

“Ahh, I'm sorry man.” He pulled himself up, holding his head in his hand as dizziness took over him for a moment.

“What happened?” Dean asked as he passed him a hangover potion. “Freshly brewed,” he said pointedly.

Seamus swigged it back with a grimace. He then answered his friend’s question, “Luna came to find me, she's visited Hermione. Asked me to go visit her, gave me a letter.”

“And?” 

“And what?”

“What did it say?” 

“I don't know. I'm not sure I want to know. Luna mentioned PTSD. Apparently, Hermione finally got a diagnosis.” 

“Well that's good isn't it? Least everyone knows what they are dealing with.” 

“Yes, no? I don't know! Does that mean what we had was a lie? Brought on by evasion of dealing with old feelings, emotions? The fact that by not dealing with things made her cheat on someone with me? I'm just not sure that any of it should be reopened.” 

“Well, maybe that's what her letter suggests as well? Surely it's better to know?” 

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I'm not rushing to visit her, as Luna suggested. I'm not sure that will help anyone, especially given that it’s not Hermione asking me to either.”

“That's fair. Just don't bury your old head in the sand either, mate. It could be the closure that you need as well.” 

Seamus just nodded.

“Now, Finnigan…. Get your arse out of my house! It's after two in the afternoon, and I've held Ginny off long enough from hexing you out of here!” 

\-----

Two months later and the letter from Hermione remained unopened on Seamus' fireplace. He had started to open it twice before and talked himself out of it both times. 

It was now nearly five months since he had last seen her and there wasn't a day that went by where he didn’t think of her, long for her touch, miss her face. 

She was the one that had gotten away twice now in his life, and he was beginning to regret his pride and anger. 

Yet something still held him back from opening her letter or as Luna had suggested going and visiting her. 

He had seen Luna a handful of times since the party, and she hadn't mentioned Hermione again to him. 

He had no idea whether she had stayed with Niall or not. 

He knew now if she had, it would devastate him all over again. He knew he should do something. Rip the plaster off and face whatever it was that lay beneath it.

The afternoon sun shone lazily through his window, and it seemed to land pointedly on the letter. He had been staring at it for at least an hour. 

Until he opened it or threw it away, it would continue to bother him. 

Before he could change his mind, he was on the other side of the room, letter in hand.

He grabbed the floo powder and yelled out, “Ministry of Magic.”

It was time to get a portkey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the last one was soo short... here we go! :)

At five months pregnant, Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable. More so than most due to the old curse scar that Dolohov had gifted to her all those years ago than her actual pregnancy. Who could have known the effects it would continue to have on her years later.

As such, she spent four hours a week in the St Mungo's equivalent in Dublin, Briley Hospital. Each week her old cursed wound had to be restitched internally. As her stomach grew, the old wound stretched and threatened to burst open. It was a painful procedure, and the medi-team had to take it slowly so as not to damage the baby. 

She’d had these weekly visits since she’d collapsed three months ago.

A day before she collapsed, she had ended it with Niall. Yet he had rushed to her side when he found out. She still didn't quite know how he had found the magical hospital or gained entrance.

She had a feeling Luna might have somehow had something to do with it. It felt so great to reconnect with her old friend. 

One step at a time she had told Luna when she had questioned her about telling Ginny. She had a feeling Ginny might be harder to win around.

She had, however, written a letter to Seamus and asked Luna to pass it on. To date, she had heard nothing from him. Either he was respecting her wishes or as she rather suspected he had thrown it away unopened.

Her hand moved to caress her stomach. The life growing inside her deserved better. She felt guilty every day. 

She glanced at her watch. Only two more hours to go, she sighed and closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there before her quiet was interrupted.

“Hermione?” 

At first, she thought she was imagining his voice, but it soon called her name again. She opened her eyes, and they landed on his face. A face that was full of surprise and hurt. 

“Seamus…” she breathed. 

He stood there in shock. Didn't move. 

She couldn't go to him, she was stuck in her bed with the multitude of tubes and monitors.

“Seamus,” she said again, trying to break his reverie. He had obviously not read her letter.

“You're pregnant?” He murmured, still unmoving from his position by the door. 

“I am.” 

“I…I…” he couldn't finish, and tears filled his eyes.

He rushed over to her then, grabbing her hand. She relished his touch.

“Are you ok? Is the baby ok?” He garbled.

“Both fine. Dolohov’s curse has caused some problems.”

She wanted to sink into his embrace and never come up for air, but she had to know.

“Seamus, did you read my letter?” She asked the question, even though she knew the answer.

“No. Luna told me to come and see you first.”

Of course she did, she thought.

“Hermione, look, I have been such an idiot. I should have come and seen you before now. If only I'd have known.”

“Seamus,” she tried to focus him. “I need you to go and read the letter.” 

He looked confused.

“It doesn't matter, I'm here, and we can work through it all.”

She extracted her hand from his.

“Go. Go read the letter, and if you still want to talk to me after then I'm assuming you know where I live, given that you somehow found me here.”

A look darkened his features. “Hermione?”

“Please,” she pleaded, “go. If you think we have any future at all, then go and read it.”

He finally resigned himself to her request and nodded. He turned to leave, but before he did, he turned back around and leaned down to her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

A kiss that was filled with promise, passion, and hope.

As he stalked from the room, the tears fell freely down her face, wondering if this might mean she had lost him forever.

\------

Dear Seamus,

This is a hard letter to write. Over the last seven years, I haven't exactly found it easy to deal with my feelings, let alone explain them to other people.

But as a consequence of that, I have now hurt the very person I have come to find myself falling in love with. Someone I wanted to give that chance to seven years ago.

I digress, as with many things, I should probably start at the beginning.

After that weekend in Dublin, I obviously returned home and as you know made up with Ron.

However, what nobody knows and what I also seemed to omit from my own memory is that the night before Ron died, I told him it was over. Up until this week, I had managed to bury that memory. I had convinced myself that I had been about to end it, but I had in fact said the words, I sent him to his death knowing that I no longer wanted to be with him.

My dalliance with you woke something in me that told me what I had been ignoring. That Ron and I had lost our spark. That we were no longer right for each other. 

He didn't agree. We argued, and that was the last time I saw him. The following day he died. 

I loathed myself. On top of all the reasons I told you why I left, that was the one I left out. I couldn't deal with the fact that I broke his heart the night before he died. 

For the last seven years, I have pushed those feelings away and ignored the fact that I needed to deal with them.

I met Niall, a Muggle and I obviously didn't have to tell him anything of my past that I didn't want to. He knew nothing of the war, didn't know who Harry Potter was or the Golden Trio. It was an easy place to hide. 

And then I got called back. Never did I think any of what transpired would have happened.

I didn't think you would come into my life again, once again pulling back the rose-tinted glasses, and showing me once more what could be.

And what ‘a could be’ that is! 

Seamus Finnigan, you are amazing. Everything I don't deserve but everything I want nonetheless. 

I was blinded by you, by my past reawakening and my penchant for pushing everything important to one side.

I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you, and please know it was never my intent to do so.

Since my return to Dublin, at the insistence of Niall, I visited a grief counsellor who has been helping me these last two months to unopen these old wounds, remember things I had shelved and to start to deal with it all.

There were two reasons for this letter. One was to apologise and the other to tell you the hardest thing I think I will ever have to share. 

I was completely honest with Niall, and I ended things between us. I have no intention of misleading anyone. He understood but insisted on getting me the counsellor nonetheless. 

However, a few weeks ago, I took ill and found myself in the hospital. I was given some news I can only describe as life-changing.

It turns out that I am pregnant. 

I do not tell you because I want anything from you, expect anything of you or anything like that but because you have a right to know.

The hard part… is that I don't know who the father is. I have told you both and expect nothing from either of you.

I have asked Niall to give me space and I intend to take the next few months to make myself better in order to give this child the best life I can give them. 

I'm so sorry, Seamus. For everything. 

All my love,

Hermione xxx

The pages fell from his hands and joined the torn envelope on the floor of his hotel room.

Tears pricked his eyes for the second time that day. 

She had slept with Niall.

He had just assumed that her bump had held his child. Once again, the dream of a child was ripped from him. 

Fate truly had it in for him. 

He had a choice.

Finally allow himself to be with the woman he loved and lusted over for so many years but risk bringing up another man's child and having him in their lives forever.

Or. Walk away. 

For good.


	8. Prologue

Six months later…

Hermione stood in Diagon Alley once more. The pram holding her tiny daughter stood in front of her, and the man beside her had the biggest grin on his face. Attention being split between his daughter, her, and the hustle and bustle of the street in front of him.

“Is she ok?” He asked her, pulling her hand into his. His protectiveness of the little girl hadn't changed from the moment she had been born, and he had shown neither relief nor fear when the test confirmed she was his.

“She’s fine, sleeping soundly. Not even the excitement of Diagon Alley can wake her it would seem.”

He smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly.

They parted, and she watched him stroll ahead, he was so comfortable here. She had missed it here. 

He had been right in his suggestion that it was time to come home. 

As she took in the sight before her, she couldn't help but sigh with contentment. The last few months of her pregnancy had not been easy.

She was admitted to the magical maternity wing a month after Seamus’ visit and stayed there until Caoimhe had entered the world kicking and screaming two months ago.

It had been a long pregnancy, but the moment Hermione took her daughter into her arms the whole journey it took to get her here fell away.

She looked up as a voice broke her reverie. “Are you ready, my love? Everyone is here.”

She nodded and allowed him to take hold of the pram as she led the way into the familiar pub. As they entered, the faces of all her old friends turned to face her, their shock was quickly replaced with happy tears and smiles.

As she was taken into countless Weasley hugs, she looked across at him, his grin filling his face.

Her husband. She really needed to get used to that. He was hers. Forever. 

She was no longer Hermione Granger, ex-war heroine, scarred by the deaths of her best friend and boyfriend.

No. She was Hermione Finnegan. Wife of Seamus, mother to Caoimhe Finnegan, and a work in progress. 

But with Seamus by her side, she knew she could conquer anything.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's my first Seamus fic complete, I hope you liked it! Would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for taking the journey with me! :) x


End file.
